After the storm
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai] En medio de una tormenta, Sanji cae por la borda y Zoro fue tras él. Llegaron a una isla sin saber ni dónde estaban ellos ni donde estaba el barco. ¿Qué sentimientos podrán aparecer mientras esperan a que su barco los rescate? [One-Shot]


**Título:** After the storm.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama romántico, Shonnen-Ai.

**Clasificación:** +13.

**Advertencias:** UA, uso de sufijos y palabras de otros idiomas, insinuaciones sexuales, relaciones homosexuales.

**Serie:** One Piece.

**Pareja:** Zoro Roronoa & Sanji.

**Personajes secundarios**: Los demás miembros Mugiwara.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.357 palabras.

**Resumen:** En medio de una tormenta, Sanji cae por la borda y Zoro fue tras él. Llegaron a una isla sin saber ni dónde estaban ellos ni donde estaba el barco. ¿Qué sentimientos podrán aparecer mientras esperan a que su barco los rescate?

**Publicaciones:** Aquí y en Imaginative Signature.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**After the storm**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como muchas veces en el Grand Line, el tiempo les jugó una mala pasada a los Mugiwaras. El mar se había enfurecido con ellos en la noche de camino a la siguiente isla, y comenzó el diluvio más grande que en todo ese tiempo había visto. Nami daba las órdenes correspondientes para que el barco aguantara los vendavales que venían de todos lados. Los demás miembros de la banda obedecían sin dudar, sabían que su navegante era de las mejores y que ella sabía lo que se hacía; tenían que confiar en ella.

Las olas pegaron varias veces al casco del barco dando unas sacudidas que por poco desestabilizan a la tripulación. Por suerte, todos lograron permanecer en sus puestos y realizar sus trabajos contra la tormenta.

Y en medio de todo eso, algo pasó. Una gran ola entró por la borda llevándose varios objetos con ella… Y a una persona.

Sanji estaba intentando amarrar al mástil unos barriles con aceite para el motor del Sunny cuando la ola llegó. No pudo agarrarse a ningún sitio y fue llevado con ella hacia al mar sin poder hacer más que gritarle a sus nakamas ayuda.

—¡SANJI! —gritaron a la vez Chopper, Nami, y Usopp.

El espadachín, algo oír ese nombre, miró lo que sucedía y no se lo pensó dos veces: tenía que rescatarlo. Dejó sus katanas en el suelo y se lanzó al océano en busca de su compañero.

La corriente era fuerte pero se sumergió lo suficiente para que eso no le afectada y entonces empezó a buscar. Nadó hasta las profundidades, casi no se veía nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y la tormenta lo había empeorado al levantar arena y otras sustancias en el agua.

Estuvo un tiempo buscando sin encontrar nada. Se estaba empezando a desesperar. ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito cocinero? Si no lo encontraba pronto él mismo se ahogaría sin remedio. Divisó un barco hundido y entre los escombros vio una figura, se acercó y pudo distinguir el rostro desmayado del rubio atrapado entre dos barras de madera.

Llegó hasta él y lo examinó. Intentó, una, dos, y tres veces sacarlo sin conseguir nada. Vio que el rostro del chico se estaba poniendo de otro color debido a la falta de oxígeno.

"_Mierda", _pensó al ver eso. Se acercó a él, le cogía la cara y unió sus labios para intentar trasmitirle un poco de aire para darle más tiempo para poder sacarlo, aunque eso supusiera que él lo perdería._ "Cocinero, ni se te ocurra morirte ahora"._

Después de un casi esfuerzo sobrehumano pudo mover las barras que sujetaban el cuerpo y sacarlo de ahí. Lo cogió de la cintura y empezó a emerger lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, cuando logró llegar arriba no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que una ola lo golpeó mandándolo en una dirección inexacta. Pero Zoro se soltó ni un momento el cuerpo de Sanji, es más, lo apegó a sí envolviéndolo con los brazos protegiéndolo de los posibles que éste pudiera recibir.

**.**

Cuando la tormenta pasó unos rayos de sol cayeron sobre los ojos del peliverde despertándolo de un sueño en el que había caído después de las últimas sacudidas de la tempestad. Se sorprendió al notar arena bajo su cuerpo, y ver árboles en la lejanía. Se enderezó sobre sus hombres y vio que él y el rubio estaban en una pequeña isla.

Suspiro. Por lo menos estaban vivos, que ya era algo. Pero no tenía ni idea de en qué isla se encontraban ni de dónde estaba su barco. Miró al cocinero y le tomó el pulso; estaba vivo. Inconscientemente sonrió ante ese dato que había descubierto. Cuando lo vio caerse por la borda por poco se le para el corazón.

Su mirada se posó en el cielo y pudo distinguir más nubes de tormenta que se acercaban a la isla.

—Tengo que resguardarnos…

Después de llevar a Sanji sobre sus hombros durante un buen rato se subió a una pequeña colina y oteando el paisaje observo que había una pequeña cueva donde podían guarecerse de la inminente lluvia.

Recogió leña e hizo una fogata. Le extrañaba que su compañero no haya despertado. Porque vivo estaba, y ya le había sacado toda el agua que pudiera tener. ¿Cuánto le iba a durar el desmayo…? Eso le pasaba por no entrenar, por cualquier cosa ya estaba grogui.

"_Normal que esté tan flacucho…" _Rio para sí observándolo de arriba abajo. _"Bueno, tan mal no está". _Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos negó varias veces con la cabeza como queriendo sacarse esas ideas de encima. Hacía tiempo que ya había empezado a pensar de ese modo, pero distrayéndose y entrenando lo había logrado olvidar, o eso creía. Mejor dicho, quería creer. Le pasó una pequeña tela, que había encontrado en la playa una embarcación encallada en la costa, para taparlo contra el inminente frío que ya se estaba empezando a notar.

Otra tormenta comenzó de repente de nuevo en la penumbra de la noche. Y ahí, con el ruido de las gotas colisionando con el suelo y los truenos, Sanji despertó de su profundo sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una pequeña hoguera, al principio no entendí muy bien qué estaba pasando hasta que recordó lo que le había pasado. Se incorporó un poco con algo de dolor causado por los golpes que había recibido su cuerpo y notó una manta caer hacia abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad por su cuerpo. La cogió preguntándose quién se la había puesto. Hasta que se le vino un momento a la mente. Cuando estaba atrapado, y en un estado de semi inconsciencia aún no estaba desmayado del todo, y notó como unos labios se posaban en los suyos para pasarle aire. No podría haber distinguido al sujeto si no fuera por el color de pelo tan inusual que tenía. _Marimo._

Inconscientemente se tocó los labios sonrojándose levemente. Sabía que el espadachín lo había hecho para salvarlo y no porque quisiera, pero le gustaba que lo hubiese hecho con él. En su interior sabía que lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de sus nakamas, así que no tenía sentido considerarse especial para él ni mucho menos. Eso era algo decepcionante, teniendo en cuenta que el marimo y él no se llevaban muy bien y siempre estaban peleando. Y no era algo que quisiera, pero era la única manera que encontraba de reprimir sus sentimientos por ese hombre. Bueno, y pegarse lo más posible a sus dos chicas.

—Acuéstate, no vamos a poder salir de aquí en bastante rato.

Sanji dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz y vio a su salvador sentado en la entrada de esa extraña cueva mirando la selva mientras caía la lluvia. De vez en cuando el rostro del peliverde se veía iluminado por rayos en la lejanía, lo que le recalcaba sus perfectas fracciones desde el sitio donde el cocinero estaba.

—Tú no me das órdenes, maldito marimo.

En un intento de levantarse su cuerpo le falló y de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de Zoro se habría precipitado contra el suelo. Lo había salvado de la caída con sus fuertes brazos y acomodándolo en su regazo.

—Te lo dije. —Sonrió altivo—. ¿Estás bien?

Se intentó soltar del agarre sin conseguirlo.

—Sí, ya me puedes soltar.

Al contrario que soltarlo, Zoro apretó su agarre y se sentó en el frío suelo frente a la hoguera que previamente había hecho y lo acomodó en sus brazos para mayor comodidad. Se sentía demasiado bien tenerlo estrechado como para que ahora ese Ero-Cook le dijera que lo soltara. Se sentía tranquilo, porque notaba que él estaba ahí. Se quiso morir cuando lo vio caer por la borda, por poco se le sale el alma del cuerpo. Y cuando estuvo tanto tiempo buscándolo sin encontrarlo tuvo la sensación de que lo perdía. Frunció un poco el ceño al recordarlo. No, no quería volver a tener esa sensación en la vida.

En cuanto al hombre que se encontraba en sus brazos, no podía estar más nervioso. "_¿Por qué…?"_ Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza. No cabía en su asombro. Lo… lo estaba abrazando. Estaba en sus brazos sin poder moverse. Su corazón iba a un ritmo alarmante, y en cambio el del peliverde se escuchaba tranquilo. No entendía por qué se ponía tan nervioso, quizás fuera porque nunca se hubiera imaginado un acto así de su parte. Peor no podía negar que le gustaba, se sentía protegido en sus brazos, como si nada le pudiera pasar estando con él.

Llevándose por ese efecto acomodó su rostro en el pecho de Zoro. Este se sorprendió al notarlo hacer eso, pensaba que le gritaría el apodo referente a su color de pelo y le exigiría que se apartara. Sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, y sin casi pensarlo, se puso a acariciar el pelo rubio de su acompañante nocturno.

—No podremos salir de aquí hasta que deje de llover… Mañana escampará y buscaremos la manera de volver al barco —susurró para no molestar al muchacho que parecía ya prácticamente dormido en sus brazos.

En realidad solo quería romper el hielo, no le gustaba estar en esa posición sin saber qué pensaba el rubio, así que lo mejor era distraerlo con algo de charla.

—_Mm_… sí. —Se restregó un poco para estar más cómodo.

A Zoro le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Mierda, si hacía eso de ese modo y hablando de esa manera no iba a poder contener su hombría demasiado tiempo.

—Zoro…

Fue solo un susurro, lo suficiente para que el experto en el Santōryū se sonrojara. Lo había llamado por su nombre, ¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que le había escuchado pronunciarlo. Se escuchaba malditamente bien su nombre entre sus labios, quería escucharlo otra vez.

—Repítelo.

—¿Eh?

Abrió los ojos y miró el rostro del espadachín que aún no le dirigía la mirada. Se acababa de quedar en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres que repita…?

Ahora sí lo miro, muy serio.

—Mi nombre, dilo otra vez.

Eso sonó como una orden rotunda más que como una petición como la anterior. Al parecer se estaba empezando a irritar por no poder conseguir su pequeño capricho. Sanji al principio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero después sus fracciones se relajaron y se tornaron en una cara que miraba con infinita ternura.

Se apoyó en el cuerpo de Zoro y subió sus labios hasta quedar pegados a la oreja izquierda de Roronoa, haciendo que con su aliento sus tres pendientes empezaran a balancearse y en ocasiones chocar entre ellos haciendo un pequeño sonido. Y lentamente en esa posición causando el estremecimiento del otro, susurró:

—Zo-ro… —Separó las sílabas para darle más énfasis.

En ese momento Zoro perdió el poco autocontrol que tenía. Cogió al hombre y dejó debajo de su cuerpo apoyando un brazo al lado de su cabeza y el otro poniéndolo sobre su cintura atrayéndolo hacia él. ¿Qué quería? Hay cosas que ni él podía resistir. Y eso ya era demasiado. Esos labios llamándolo de esa manera tan provocadora habían hecho estragos tan profundos en él más fuertes que mil katanas atravesándole.

Y ni corto ni perezoso, se apoderó de esos labios que —aunque quisiera negarlo— llevaba tiempo queriendo probar.

Sanji no podía moverse, estaba estático. Eso lo había dejado sin siquiera opciones de hacer nada, lo había desarmado por completo. Al principio, por la sorpresa, lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir los ojos mientras sentía como el peliverde lo besaba con fogosidad. A los pocos minutos, cayó ante ese hechizo que le había echado y empezó a corresponderle, aunque con un poco más de timidez.

Por falta de aire, desgraciadamente se tuvieron que separar. Sanji puso un pequeño puchero, no quería que se terminara tan rápido.

—Maldito marimo, quería más… —susurró sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que decía. Había caído en sus garras, esa era la verdad.

El aludido enarcó una ceja mirando la cara tan divertida que el de debajo de él estaba poniendo. Rio un poco y se acercó quedando dejando un mínimo de distancia entre sus labios.

—Puedo darte muchos más si quieres.

Sanji se lamió los labios con la lengua lentamente. Esto puso loco al sub capitán y se tiró de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez tuvo mucho más tiempo de reaccionar y con su mano derecha cogió la izquierda del hombre que lo besaba y la apretó fuertemente. Los dos sentían electricidad correr por su cuerpo en cada roce que sus lenguas tenían. Esa era una guerra que ninguno quería perder.

Sin saber cómo, amaneció. Los dos miraron hacia el exterior de la cueva y vieron que había dejado de llover. En ese momento parece que le cerebro del primer oficial reaccionó y se levantó dejando espacio al cocinero para que él también pudiera hacerlo.

—Tenemos que conseguir que Luffy y los otros nos encuentren —comentó.

Sanji se levantó.

—Sí…

Sí, y lo harían, después todo volvería a la normalidad. Peleas, gritos y nada más. Ojala esa tormenta nunca hubiera acabado. Era egoísta pero así quería que fuera. Se quedó pensativo en el sitio, hasta que notó que alguien lo cogía de la mano. Ahí fue cuando subió su mirada y vio a Zoro mirándolo a los ojos.

—Venga, no te pongas idiota ahora. —Sanji bufó. Acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio para luego susurrar—: Si quieres, cuando lleguemos al barco, terminamos lo que empezamos… ¿Qué te parece?

Esa había sido la mejor proposición que le habían hecho en la vida. Rápidamente usó sus magníficas piernas para salir de la cueva.

—¡¿A qué esperas, estúpido pelo de alga?! ¡Hay que encontrar la manera de volver al barco! ¡Ven conmigo, no te vayas a perder!

Se le salió una vena en la frente, estúpido pelos dorados. Pero bueno, él también quería encontrar la manera de volver con la tripulación pronto, no se perdería por nada del mundo lo que le había prometido al chef.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Mi primer ZoSan **:C** No me he quedado nada convencida, nunca había hecho Yaoi y la verdad no es que se me dé demasiado bien por antiguos experimentos. Espero que los que me leáis me digáis qué os ha parecido, o tirarme un tomate como mínimo. Gracias por leer, amo esta pareja.


End file.
